


You're It

by kibou



Category: Freaked! (1993)
Genre: M/M, also it is very short sorry, basically a comedy fic, i have brainworms, nsfw jokes but no actual nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibou/pseuds/kibou
Summary: Ricky is running for his life.
Relationships: Ricky Coogan/Ortiz the Dog Boy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You're It

The sound of his own shallow breaths and labored heartbeats echoed in Ricky’s head.  _ Just a little further, Just a little further and I’ll be out of this backwater shithole forest.  _ He could already hear cars in the distance. He’d get to the road, and hitch a ride back to civilization. The only thing he had to do was make sure that… beast… didn’t catch him.

There were few other words to describe the creature. Covered in hair, beady black eyes, at least six and a half feet tall. Then again, Ricky wasn’t the best judge of height. He had, in fact, been on the receiving end of the term “manlet”. None of that mattered. What mattered was a tall, hairy, ravenous beast was chasing him. 

His foot caught on a half-branch, half-vine. Before he realized he was flying through the air with one shoe off, his stunt training kicked in and he landed with a crouch. He knew that being able to do his own stunts would help him one day, he grinned to himself. Besides, of course, how it already helped him bag babes. Narrowly dodging another vine-branch, he decided to try and focus on escaping a little harder. 

As he ran, face and arms rapidly gathering scrapes from twigs and thorns, he felt the thumping noise get louder.  _ Shit!  _ Was he that much of an idiot? It wasn’t his heart, all along it had been the sound of the beast tailing him.  _ Thump. Thump. Thump.  _ No. It couldn’t end like this. Didn’t fate and the universe know who he was? He deserved to die of a cocaine overdose, at least.  _ Thump. Thump. Thump. _ Not that he’d die from this, well, maybe of embarrassment.  _ Thump. Thump.  _ He could feel the adrenaline leaving his body, making way for exhaustion and defeat. Not like this…  _ Thump, _ and a massive paw grabbed his shoulder. And drew him in for a hug. And started licking his face.

“Watch the mug, mutt man!” 

Ortiz’s tail whipped back and forth with such a velocity that Ricky felt shaken like a mixed drink in his arms. “Can you calm down, I’m gonna yartz!” 

The dogboy lifted Ricky up from his armpits and held him in front of him like a misbehaving cat.

“Say eet!! Youe know vhat to say ivfe you want me to stofp!” His hairy face was a panting grin.

Sighing, Ricky gave up the game.

“Fine, you win this round of tag.”

“And zat meens?”

“You get to top tonight. Try not to give me mange this time.”

Ortiz drew his boyfriend in tight again, rubbing his cold nose in the other boy’s curls. “Mmm, thoze pests are indeed unplezant. I weel let you brush me with the flea comb before we make love, if that satizfays you.”

“That sounds like work for me…”

“Ees it not excellent foreplay? And beter than fleas in youre butthair.”

Ricky rolled around the concept in his mind, before placing both hands on Ortiz’s pecs and standing on his toes, so their noses were inches apart.

“Deal, Dogman.”

**Author's Note:**

> *comes back from a 4 year writing hiatus holding a smoothie and only writing slash from obscure comedy movies after previously only writing anime shit* whad i miss lol


End file.
